BURNED
by NicoleConway74
Summary: Can Elsa find her own true love? Or will she get BURNED by an arranged marriage she's been dreading all her life? The hot-headed Prince of Nordenvale has come to fulfill a deal made over twenty years ago - to marry Queen Elsa of Arendelle and unite their kingdoms. Put two powerful sorcerers together, and sparks are bound to fly!


**PROLOGUE**

"ELSA, go on. Say hello, darling."

My father put a big, comforting hand on top of my head. Both of my parents were standing close by, smiling down at me brightly. They wanted me to be brave. It was silly to be afraid. I knew that. My parents told me all the time that I shouldn't be scared.

But he just looked so . . . _gross_.

He was standing with his parents, too. He didn't smile or even look up. He was taller and older than I was, but he still didn't look like a prince to me. He had ugly black hair, ugly freckles, and an even uglier frown. I thought all boys were like that, but him most of all. I didn't know why my parents thought I wanted someone like that to be my husband someday. I didn't even understand what that really meant. But I did know I didn't like him one bit.

"H-hello, Prince Kenrick," I murmured without looking at him. It was just too embarrassing.

He didn't answer until one of his parents gave him a nudge. For a second, he stared back at me. I got the feeling he really didn't like me either. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Princess Elsa," he grumbled.

For some reason, when he said that, it made both our parents giggle and smile. They looked so happy and pleased. I couldn't understand why. Kenrick just glared at the floor, and his face turned bright red.

That was the first time we ever met. It was sixteen years before I became queen of Arendelle, and in that time, so much had changed. There were bigger fears than matrimony for me to worry about. It was easy to forget about him and the deal our parents made—an agreement that would entwine our fates and bond us together forever . . . for better or worse.

**CHAPTER ONE**

My little sister was knocking on my bedroom door again. She had her own special way of knocking when she wanted to talk, or do something together, or when something was wrong. This was her unhappy, worried knock.

"Not this again." Her muffled voice called through the keyhole, "Elsa, please, open the door! I thought we were past all this!"

Across the room, I stared out my bedroom window and tried to will it all away. The fear. The anxiety. The desire to build a giant ice wall around my castle so they couldn't get inside. All those negative emotions came flooding back as I watched the sea. On the horizon, I could see the dark shape of ships sailing towards the fjord. He was coming back to make good on a deal I'd never agreed to in the first place, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I was bound by my father's word.

"Elsa?" My sister called out again.

"It's all right, Anna." I sighed.

"No, it isn't." She was rattling the doorknob. "Let me in. Let's talk about it. Don't shut me out again."

As much as I wanted to fall back into hold habits, I knew better now. I'd come too far to let that happen again. She was right. I had to let her in. She was the only one who would love me even when I was in my darkest place.

I walked back to the door and unlocked it. In a second, Anna rushed in and slammed the door, locking us both inside. She was already wearing a beautiful party dress. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied up with purple ribbons, and there was a snowflake-shaped pendant around her neck. She looked at me, and for a few moments, neither of us said a word. Today was a big day, not unlike the one a year ago when I had been crowned queen of Arendelle. And just like on that day, I felt so alone. I was scared and cornered, trapped between obligations and traditions I needed to uphold and what I really wanted.

"You know, it doesn't have to be all bad." Anna smiled at me like she always did. That smile always made me feel braver, even if she was one of the silliest people I'd ever known. I loved her for it. She was like a perpetual ray of sunshine, even on the cloudiest winter day. "Maybe he's nice. Maybe he's dreamy, and handsome, and charming. He could be perfect for you! It's been a long time since you saw each other, I'm sure he's changed a lot since you were little."

I rolled my eyes. "Anna, it doesn't matter. I don't want to marry a stranger. There's no possible way it could be anything but a disaster."

She didn't argue that. After all, she'd recently had her own taste of what it really meant to love someone. Not to mention, what a catastrophe it could be to marry someone you knew nothing about. Now I was about to make that same mistake, only it wasn't my choice to begin with. My parents had made this choice for me before I was even born.

"He's not really a stranger, though," she said hopefully. I knew she was grasping at straws, trying desperately to make me feel better. That's what sisters did, after all.

But it didn't matter. Regardless of how I felt about it, and how anyone else saw it, I didn't have a choice. My father, the former King of Arendelle, had made an agreement with the King of Nordenvale that would unite their kingdoms in peace and prosperity. The agreement said that someday their children would marry—that I would marry Nordenvale's first-born prince. Our marriage would solidify the union between Arendelle and Nordenvale, two kingdoms only separated by a small sea.

I understood why my father had made that pact. It made perfect sense for us to combine our kingdoms. Arendelle is rich in trade. Nordenvale is known for its vast fleet of ships and military might. Together, we would be able to provide our citizens with riches and security forever.

But no matter how good it may have looked everyone else, I couldn't help but see those ships on the horizon like a terrible storm front approaching. Prince Kenrick had never come to visit me, not that my parents would have allowed it while I was having those _difficulties_ with my powers. I hadn't seen him at all since that day, now seventeen years ago. He hadn't even come to my coronation.

I'm sure it embarrassed my parents to have to tell the royal family of Nordenvale not to visit, especially when they couldn't explain why. To be honest, I wasn't sure if Kenrick even knew I had powers. But he would find out soon enough, because hiding was no longer part of my agenda. Part of me hoped he would be so disgusted by it he would leave without ever saying a word.

Outside, the city bells began to toll. They made a beautiful, musical phrase that repeated over and over, announcing the arrival of the royal fleet from Nordenvale. Just the sound made my heart tremble. I closed my eyes and tried to push those feelings of anxiety away.

"Don't do that." Anna's voice spoke to me gently. I felt her take my hand and squeeze it. "Don't try to bottle it up. You have to face your feelings, not run from them."

I squeezed her hand back. "I don't know what to do."

"You don't have to do anything," she reminded me. "Just trust yourself. I'll be right beside you the whole time. And if he turns out to be a jerk, turn him into a popsicle."

We giggled together, and Anna hugged me so tightly I thought she was trying to choke me to death. When she left, I was able to take a deep breath and look back out the window. My sister was right. I didn't have to be afraid anymore, and I wasn't going to let anyone make me feel like I had to hide.

A fanfare echoed through the ballroom as the gates opened wide, welcoming in the procession of guests from Arendelle and Nordenvale. The smell of delicious foods, music, and laughter filled the air. It was still a strange shock to my senses compared to how things had been before I opened the gates for my own coronation. Now, seeing the ballrooms filled with light and warmth, I couldn't help but smile and think of my parents. It felt so much happier, and I hoped with all my heart that my father would be proud of me. He had wanted so many things for me, including this engagement.

Beside me, Anna elbowed me to get my attention. I looked up as the ballroom doors opened again. Another fanfare played on the trumpets, announcing the arrival of the King and Prince of Nordenvale. I saw the king first. He was so much older than I remembered him as a child. His expression was stern, but his eyes were warm and when he saw me, he smiled. It relaxed me a little, to see a familiar face that looked so kind.

But then I saw Kenrick. He stood at the opposite end of the room right beside his father, and the crowd parted to make way as he entered. Everyone fell silent, watching as they walked past with soldiers in gleaming bronze armor on either side.

"Elsa," I heard Anna whisper out of the corner of her mouth. "Is that really him?"

At first, I wasn't sure. Seventeen years as a really long time, and my memories from that day were so hazy. But when his eyes met mine from across the room, giving me a ruthlessly focused glare that made my hair stand on end, I knew it. It was him.

All I could do was give a small nod.

"He's . . ." Anna's voice trailed off for a moment as Kenrick got closer and closer. Finally, she managed to finish her sentence. " . . . absolutely gorgeous!"

I really wanted to disagree, purely on principle. But the closer he got, the more nervous I felt, and the harder it was to keep from staring right at him. He was handsome. His hair was as black as raven feathers, with loose, curls that brushed his cheeks. His skin was a dark olive color, and his green eyes looked wild and unpredictable. He was taller than any of the other men in the ballroom, even his father, and he walked with his broad shoulders squared and his head held high. He had a golden crown nestled into his messy-looking curls, and a long red and gold cloak draped over his shoulders.

Kenrick and his father bowed when they reached us, and the guards beside them knelt in respect. I only managed a glimpse of Anna out of the corner of my eye, but I could see that she was blushing so hard her whole face was pink. It made me want to blush, too. I decided to curtsy, instead.

"Arendelle welcomes you," I remembered to address them. I even managed to do it without choking. "Allow me to introduce my sister, Anna, and her escort, Kristoff."

The king stepped forward, and took one of my hands in his. "Please allow me to offer my deepest condolences on the passing of your parents. If only we had been able to come to offer our help, but you see, my own wife had fallen gravely ill. I couldn't leave her side."

Hearing that made Anna and I exchange a brief glance. It was painful to think about when we had lost our parents. I hadn't even gone to their funeral ceremony, and I doubted Anna had noticed who else had bothered to attend. Those kinds of things hadn't mattered then.

"I'm sure my wife would have been overjoyed to see how beautiful you are," the king continued. "I hope you and my son will be very happy together. I brings me great peace of mind knowing I will be passing my throne to such a capable young couple."

Kenrick looked at us like he was completely bored. He didn't smile, and his eyes bore that same smoldering resentment they had when we were children. I got the feeling he still didn't like me even before he said, "If you say so. Let's be done with this so we can both be back about our lives."

The silence was immediately awkward. I stood there, my mouth hanging wide open until I finally remembered to close it. Even the king seemed shocked at his son's response.

The king recovered from it a lot faster than the rest of us, though. Maybe he was more used to it. "Son, won't you entertain a dance with your bride-to-be? The citizens are expecting it."

Kenrick curled his lip and grumbled something under his breath I couldn't make out. "Very well," he agreed and thrust a hand in my direction. "If that will satisfy everyone."

I was trembling as Anna unfastened the train of my gown. I wasn't sure if it was from rage or fear, but I was feeling both as I took Kenrick's big, warm hand and let him lead me onto the dance floor. One glance back to my sister, and I saw her giving me a hopeful smile and two thumbs up. Somehow, both gestures looked incredibly forced. I could see worry in her eyes.

The band struck up a light, happy bridal waltz as Kenrick took my waist and began guiding me through the most abrupt, assertive dance I'd ever experienced. With every step, I could sense how much he disliked me. He wouldn't even look at me, or pretend that he was happy. He didn't smile even once. It made it impossible for me to keep up my own charade of forced happiness.

"Well, I see the years haven't changed you much," he growled so low that no one else could hear.

Despite my best efforts and all my intentions to try to keep an open mind, I was getting angry. Really, really angry. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." He answered, sounding annoyed. "Just stay out of my way, queen. My father thinks we'll sail into the sunset, madly in love. He's a fool. You can save the girly, romantic antics for someone who has time for that kind of garbage. I will never love you."

My temper was rising. I could feel my power shivering through my body, making my heart flutter. It was hard to think about dancing while I was concentrating on not freezing his boots to the floor. "You haven't changed much, either."

He glanced at me with a look of sarcastic disgust written all over his face. It just didn't seem fair that someone with such an attractive face should have such an unattractive personality. "Is that so?"

"Yes." I showed him my prettiest ice queen smile. "You're still a childish, rude, spoiled brat."

At first, he looked confused. I decided maybe he was trying to decide if I was joking or not, so I clarified.

I froze his boots to the floor.

Kenrick staggered to a stop in the middle of our dance as ice crystals seized his shoes and climbed his legs, locking him in place. I stepped back away from him, twirling my wrists and letting my power trickle through my fingers. The crowd of guests watching us gasped, watching as my would-be husband struggled to free himself. I added a few more inches of ice, just for good measure.

"Why don't you cool that hot head of yours?" I snapped. "I thought being a prince would mean you knew how to behave. Apparently, I was wrong. You're just a dog who hasn't learned his manners."

Kenrick shot me a glare that actually startled me a little. It made me think that, if hadn't frozen him in place, he might come after me. He looked like a trapped wolf, ready to lunge. Quickly, his guards rushed to begin helping him chip away the ice around his feet.

I didn't stay to watch. Storming out of the ballroom, I left the party in the same awful wreck I had on my coronation day. Everyone was staring at me in horror. My sister was calling my name. No one understood because no one had heard him or noticed the way he looked at me. Everyone else just saw a handsome prince who would make anyone the perfect husband. Once again, I was the evil sorceress. I was the bad guy in my own twisted fairy tale.

**CHAPTER TWO**

IT was getting late. The party must have fizzled once I left, because I couldn't hear the music anymore. I was sitting on a bench, toying with an eternal ice sculpture of my parents I'd made in the castle gardens. It was hard to look at my father's face, even though it wasn't really him. Once again, I felt like I had let him down again. I let my temper get the best of me, and now I would have to apologize to Kenrick and the King of Norval for ruining our engagement party.

"Ooh that's a pretty one." A familiar, ridiculous chuckle made me smile. I looked down, not at all surprised to see Olaf waddling along with his flurry of a snow cloud hovering over his head. "Wait, why aren't you at the party? I thought this was your engagement celebration!"

"It was," I admitted. "Until I ruined it."

"Naaah, I'm sure it's not ruined." He gave another laugh and plopped down on the bench next to me. He wiggled his little snowman feet and looked up at me. "Wanna talk about it?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but I never got the words out. Anna came running into the garden, calling my name. I wanted to run, or try to hide, but I knew better. She wouldn't give up until she found me, even if it meant chasing me all over Arendelle.

"I'm here," I said.

"Elsa!" Anna was out of breath when she came over. "Whew! Wow, I'm so glad you're here. I was worried I'd have to go back up the mountain again." She laughed nervously, trying to make a joke.

I forced a smile up at her. "I'm not running like that again. I just didn't want to do anything worse to him. I was losing my temper."

She was rubbing the back of her neck anxiously. "Yeah. He's kind of . . . kind of . . ."

"A jerk?" I finished for her.

Anna deflated. She plopped down on the bench on the other side of Olaf. Together the three of us looked up at the ice sculpture. The former king and queen of Arendelle stared back at us in silence. They looked so proud, beautiful, and happy. That was how I wanted to remember them, when things were good, and we were all so close. I wanted to be like that someday, with a family of my own.

"I'm sorry, Elsa." Anna said quietly. "I really wanted him to be nice. I wanted you to be happy. I'm sure papa would say the same thing. He'd want you to be with someone you loved."

Tears welled in my eyes, but I forced them back. "I'll be fine. I should go apologize to Kenrick."

"Want me to come with you?" Olaf volunteered. "Sounds like you need a love expert."

"Thanks, but I think we're beyond professional help," I laughed and kissed one of his frosty cheeks. As I stood up, I met Anna's gaze. She was worried; I could see it written all over her face. Her emotions were always so transparent.

"Don't worry. I won't freeze him again," I assured her.

"It's not him I'm worried about," she insisted. "I had the staff show him to the guest suite. Maybe it's a good idea to leave him alone for the night? We can always start fresh tomorrow."

I shook my head. "No, I need to clear this up quickly. We're supposed to start the kingdom tour tomorrow. It's all right, I promise. I can handle this. If I'm going to be his wife, then I'll just have to learn to deal with his attitude."

Anna gave me an uncomfortable, sympathetic look. "Love thaws a frozen heart, right? Good luck. It doesn't even seem like he has a heart at all."

All the hallways were dim and empty as I made my way to the guest suite. All of the servants had retired to their rooms for the night, and everything was quiet and calm. I had taken the time to change into something less extravagant and a great deal more comfortable. It was just a simple, dark blue dress with white, puffy sleeves. I wanted him to see me as a person, not a queen, so that maybe we could talk normally without getting so upset.

It was very late, but after a meeting like that, I had reason to believe that Kenrick might still be awake, too. Even so, I hesitated when I finally reached the large set of double doors that led into his chambers. Old, empty suits of armor lined either side of the hall like sleep guardians. It made things seem very eerie.

Inside, I could hear voices. Someone was shouting, and they sounded absolutely furious. Carefully, I leaned in and pressed my ear against the door. But the sound was muffled. I couldn't make out words. I bit my lip, feeling childish as I grasped the door handle. Slowly and quietly, I opened the door just a crack and peeked inside.

"You didn't tell me she was a sorceress!" The king shouted I caught a glimpse of him pacing through his chambers. Kenrick stood before him, staring at the floor like a child being scolded. He wasn't dressed in his fine party clothes anymore, either. In fact, it looked like he had been flinging his things everywhere. His cape was draped over the back of a sofa, and his boots were kicked off near the fireplace.

"But, your majesty, I didn't know!" A royal advisor chased after the king, pleading with every step. "They never said a word about magic!"

"You know the law!" The king roared louder, stopping to grab the back of a chair and flip it over in a fit of rage. "I've sailed two days across a stormy sea, waited seventeen years, and now my son is handed a witch for a bride?!"

The advisor dodged the chair as it zoomed past his head. "Y-yes, my lord! We'll have this corrected immediately! Perhaps they simply didn't know about Nordenvale's law?"

"Then why keep it a secret? Don't be a moron. Of course they knew," the king snapped. "This is treachery. They hid her power on purpose so we wouldn't back out of the bargain! Now it's too late."

Kenrick stood there in silence, his expression twisted with rage as he kept his eyes on the rug under his feet. He looked like he wanted to throw something, too.

"Magic has been outlawed in Nordenvale for a hundred years. Anyone caught practicing sorcery is to be executed or exiled. That is our law, and don't expect me to believe the King of Arendelle didn't know that." The king walked up to his son, and planted a hand on his shoulder firmly. "I have failed you. I promised you my throne. I promised you that you would inherit a peaceful and prosperous kingdom. Now I can guarantee you nothing except a flawed bride. Thank goodness your mother didn't live to see this. It would have broken her heart."

"Magic is a questionable subject in most kingdoms, father. People fear the unknown," Kenrick said, his deep voice edged with a frustrated growl. "But perhaps Arendelle simply doesn't know how seriously we take it. We can be civil and diplomatic about this. The queen hates me anyway. She might not even protest simply breaking off the agreement altogether."

The king didn't answer. He stood there, staring at his son for several uncomfortable seconds. My heart was beating so hard I could feel it pounding in my fingertips. My blood roared in my ears. I was mortified. I was outraged. But more than anything else, I was relieved. Kenrick didn't want me as a bride, and this was the opportunity I had been waiting for to break off our engagement.

"Very well," the king resigned with a nod. "We'll speak with her about it in the morning. You're right, it may not even be necessary to bring up the issue of sorcery. We can sever your engagement neatly and quietly, call it emotional indifference. There will no need for further explanation."

Kenrick looked up and hesitated. He actually looked worried. But I couldn't imagine why.

"This is an issue for tomorrow. Tonight, we rest. We've been on a long journey." The king pulled his son close enough to hug him. It didn't look like a loving hug, though. At least, not for Kenrick. He seemed stiff and uncomfortable until his father let him go. "Goodnight, son."

The king and his advisor bowed and left the room without another word. Once he was alone, Kenrick's shoulders dropped. Slowly, he started walking over to the fireplace in the corner of the room. I watched him lean against the mantle, putting his face in one of his hands. There was something strangely vulnerable about the way he stood there, wearing nothing but a plain white tunic and brown breeches. He didn't look like a prince anymore. He just looked . . . sad.

I was about to leave. There was nothing more I needed to see from him to convince me that he was the last man in the world I would ever love, let alone marry. But as I turned away, something bright caught my eye. A glimmer, like a spark.

Kenrick reached a hand into the air, twirling it slowly. At that simple gesture, some of the crackling flames leapt out of the hearth. They swirled in the air like ribbons of burning light, called to his hand. He rolled his fingers and the flames grew. He spread them wide, and the flames danced brightly.

I watched him step away from the fireplace, snapping his fingers and calling forth another spark and burst of flame to his palm. He built a wheel of fire in the air, spinning it effortlessly with a strangely playful smirk on his lips. It was the first hint of a smile I'd ever seen on his face.

The flames never seemed to touch him. The heat didn't seem to bother him at all. The fire was an extension of his will; something he could control and mold to fit whatever his heart desired. It was something I understood completely.

Kenrick was a sorcerer.

I had to clamp a hand over my mouth to keep from gasping out loud. I couldn't believe it. In all my years, I'd assumed I was the only one. After all, I had never seen or heard of anyone else with powers like mine before. But there he was, plain as the morning sun.

It was too much, and I took a step away from the door—right into a decorative suit of armor. It clanged loudly, and the helmet rolled off the top and clattered to the floor. My blood ran colder than usual, and I looked back through the crack in the door just in time to meet Kenrick's gaze.

I ran as fast as I could. Flying past more suits of armor, I sprinted down dark corridors lined with giant portraits and paintings. I burst through several sets of doors, turning corners, and doing exactly what I'd promised myself I wouldn't do—I was trying to hide from him. As I burst into one of the empty ballrooms, I finally started to slow down. I didn't hear anyone following me. I let myself breathe, and dared to look back.

A strong hand suddenly seize my arm.

Kenrick loomed over me, his grip on my arm as relentless as iron. His expression was dark and dangerous as he glared down at me through the darkness. It made me cringe, expecting him to strike me.

"You spied on me?!" He hissed, like he was trying to keep his voice down.

"I only came to apologize!" I managed to answer. "Let me go!"

He pulled me closer roughly. "No! Not until you swear never to tell anyone!"

I blinked up at him, realizing that look of panic on his face for what it truly was. "You . . . you mean you're father doesn't know? He doesn't know you have powers?"

His expression hardened, but his hold on my arm weakened slightly. I could see the answer in his eyes. I was right. His father really didn't know that his own son was a sorcerer. Somehow, Kenrick had been able to keep it a secret.

"Swear it. Swear you won't say a word about this to anyone!" He whispered again.

Of course I wasn't going to tell. It wasn't my place to out him to his father like that. But I wanted to know why. "Why does the kingdom of Nordenvale hate magic so much?"

Kenrick's expression became steely. He let go of my arm, and I saw that same sad look in his eyes. "It's better if you don't know," he said.

I almost felt bad for him. For a tiny second, it was like I got a glimpse past his fiery mask of anger. But it passed so suddenly I was left reeling. Ken glared up at me with a vengeance, his lip curled like a snarling wolf. "It's none of your business. Stay out of it. And don't tell anyone what you saw, or I'll burn your whole castle down."

**CHAPTER THREE**

BY morning I was nervous wreck. Not because I was afraid Kenrick might actually burn my castle down. No, I didn't think that was anything more than an empty threat he'd spat at me out of fear. He was obviously scared of something or someone. I could only assume it was his father.

I was left with so many unanswered questions, and Kenrick was doing his best to push me as far away as possible. He had no reason at all to trust me or want my help. He probably didn't think I could help, and to be honest, I wasn't sure I could either. It seemed like being engaged to me was only making things worse.

There wasn't much time. I knew Kenrick and his father were planning on speaking with me so they could break off our engagement. So I made my move before the sun had even risen. I sent out an invitation to them, asking that they join me for a private breakfast before our kingdom tour. I decided to leave Anna out of it. It was better if she didn't get involved when things might get . . . explosive.

Right on schedule, the two men entered the dining hall dressed like they were planning on departing. Kenrick's eyes locked on me, and I could feel the heat of his frustration and anxiety even from across the room. He must have been terrified I was about to expose him.

I pretended not to notice his glares and sat down, inviting them both to do the same. Breakfast was served, and I took my time getting to the subject. Finally, I knew it was time.

"Gentlemen, I've asked you here this morning to offer my apologies for my behavior last night." I kept my gaze focused on the king, rather than Kenrick, but I could still see him squirming in his seat out of the corner of my eye. "I meant no harm. It was a childish trick, and I am sorry. I think we can all agree that tensions are running high now. I will admit, I wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of marrying someone I'd only met once. But it is my desire to keep my father's word and fulfill his dream to see our kingdoms united."

Kenrick's mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide. The king was sitting straight up in his chair, looking as stiff as a corpse. Apparently, neither of them had been expecting me to change my mind. It made me a little more confident to know I had the upper hand.

"I think my feelings about this arrangement would be much more positive if Prince Kenrick and I were able to spend some time together alone. I'd like the chance to get to know him a little, before the wedding ceremony," I continued. "I'd like to ask your permission, kind sir, to go on this kingdom tour with him alone. You are welcome to stay here at the castle with my sister and enjoy as many comforts as you wish until we return."

I smiled at the King of Nordenvale, and waited. Minutes ticked by before anyone else dared make a sound. Kenrick looked like he was swallowing a pinecone, and kept choking on himself every time he tried to speak.

"M-my, this is unexpected," the king finally stammered. "I suppose I can't object unless . . . unless my son has some issue with this." I saw his eyes flash to Kenrick, pinning his son down under an oppressive, threatening gaze.

Judging by what I'd heard from him the night before, I knew the king wouldn't want us to be alone together. He wouldn't want Kenrick to agree to this. The king's hands were tied because of the bargain he'd struck with my father, but Kenrick had every right to throw a fit because of my powers. He was probably counting on his son throwing another fit that would sour our relationship to the point that it couldn't be fixed.

I was counting on the hope that Kenrick would give me a chance. I wasn't going to betray his secret. If there was some way I could help him, I wanted to try. I knew what it was like to live in fear, to try to hide that kind of power hide from everyone, and I also knew that it was impossible to hide it forever. Surely Kenrick knew that, too. His secret wouldn't last forever.

"I . . ." Kenrick started to speak. But he looked at me, and his voice trailed off. For an instant, his fierce brow furrowed. He frowned. I held my breath, because I thought for sure he was going to refuse. He was probably so used to pulling back behind that protective wall, where he felt safe never letting anyone in.

I smiled at him as gently as I could, and chose my words carefully. "It's okay if you don't want to. I just thought it would be nice if we could learn to trust each other."

His scowl broke. I caught a glimpse of that vulnerable, almost childish sadness in his eyes as he looked away. "Very well," he murmured. "I suppose it wouldn't be appropriate to refuse after coming all this way."

The king did _not_ look happy at all. He pressed his lips together like he was suppressing a snarl. "Indeed," he was forced to agree. "I will anxiously await your return."

The castle gates opened wide before us, letting us out into a courtyard filled with the rejoicing citizens of Arendelle. They celebrated with cheers and music, throwing flowers and confetti, as Kenrick and I rode past on our horses. I had chosen to wear the traditional queenly garb of my country, and cool spring air paired with the bright morning sunshine felt wonderful on my face. It made it so much easier to smile as we rode past the crowds and into the city streets.

I had only allowed a handful of my own royal guards to go with us, and asked that they give us plenty of space. We crossed the bridge from the castle to the mainland, and toured the royal city all day. We made our way along the harbors and down to the beach where the cold ocean waves lapped at the rocky shore. The sun was beginning to set as we walked our horses in the surf.

Kenrick hadn't said a word all day. Every time I stole a glance at him, it seemed like he was doing his very best to look as unhappy as possible. But as we took in the beautiful sunset, stopping to let our horses rest, he finally spoke up.

"Why are you doing this?" he demanded.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Bringing me out here, going to this trouble. It's pointless. I know you overheard what was said last night. My father will never accept you as my bride. And the people of Nordenvale will never accept you as their queen when it's common knowledge that you're a sorceress. It's better if we just break off the engagement now." He spat all the words out quickly, like he'd been holding them in all day. "Save yourse—your reputation."

"You really think I'm worried about what your father thinks of me?" I sighed and sat back in the saddle, looking past him at the setting sun. "I used to be worried about what everyone would think. I was afraid of what would happen if anyone knew about my powers. I hurt someone—someone I loved. It was just an accident, but it changed me forever. It made me terrified of myself. My parents thought it was best to keep it all a secret until I was able to control my power, but it was too much for me to bear. I'm sure it must feel that way to you, too. You must be afraid you'll snap at any moment, and then everyone will see."

"I know it's just a matter of time," he said. His usually strong, growling voice sounded so vulnerable. "My father will exile me. That is, if he doesn't decide to kill me for my deception."

Without thinking, I leaned out to put a hand on his arm. I was trying to comfort him, but all I managed to do was lose my balance and start to slide out of my saddle. I yelped, and tried to twist around to grab the saddle horn again.

Strong hands caught me by the waist. My cheeks were unusually hot as I glanced back, noticing how close Kenrick's face was to mine as he lifted me easily and plopped me back into my saddle.

"You don't get out much, do you?" he grumbled.

"Not on horseback," I admitted. I couldn't stop blushing as I fumbled for the reins again. "My sister is always asking me to go riding. I wish I had more time for it."

He nodded, watching me struggle to get situated again. It was so embarrassing. I was supposed to be regal and elegant—I was a queen! Queens didn't fall of their horses, or throw tantrums at balls. But when he looked at me, I just couldn't help myself. My emotions, the things I did and said, everything just flew out of control. It made me so flustered.

"Your sister. You mean the one from the party?" he asked as he heeled his horse.

I followed him, urging my horse to walk alongside his. "Yes. Anna. She's my little sister."

"You two seem close."

I stole a glance at his handsome face. "Y-yes. Well, we weren't always. But that was my fault. There was a time, a very long time, when I couldn't even show my powers to her. I thought I was protecting her. I didn't want to hurt her again." He glanced at me when I said that, and my heart skipped a beat. "I-I mean, in the end, it didn't matter. But I missed her so much. I spent so many days just sitting by my bedroom door in case she walked by. I could hear her voice. I was terrified she might stop coming. I thought that if she did, if she ever gave up on me . . . I might give up, too. It wouldn't be worth living to see if I could control my power if Anna wouldn't be there with me anymore. She's all the family I have left."

I looked away because I didn't know what else to say. I certainly hadn't planned on bearing my soul to him like this. I was telling him things I'd never told anyone. I wanted it to matter to him, to help him with his own struggle. If I could be an example, or a beacon of hope that there was the chance of a happy ending for him, I would tell him everything I could about myself.

"She didn't give up on you," he observed in a quiet voice.

"No," I agreed. "And . . . I'm not going to give up on you, either. I know how valuable it is to have someone waiting for you like that."

Kenrick made a strange face. His brows furrowed hard and his mouth scrunched up like he had tasted something bitter. He stopped talking completely after that. We rode in silence until it was dark, making our way away from the coast to the foothills of the mountains.

As the springtime melted away all the winter snow, beautiful lakes filled the lowlands where the water had nowhere else to go. The waters were as clear as glass, and so perfectly calm they looked like mirrors. There, nestled amidst the steep hills and little lakes, was a beautiful old mansion made of stone and timber. Its windows glowed warmly, and smoke rose from all its chimneys into the starry night sky.

It was a temporary house, a place to go when you wanted to be alone. I'd used it more than a few times as a child, since it was one of the only other places I was ever allowed to go. We rode up to the front door where servants were waiting to take our horses.

Inside, everything had already been prepared for our arrival. Two royal suites across the hall from one another had been opened and refreshed. A beautiful feast was set out for dinner in a much smaller, but much more cozy dining room. And, of course, there was a sauna.

I hurried into my own room and dismissed the servants so they would quit fiddling with my clothes and insisting I change before dinner. Food was the furthest thing from my mind as I pulled the pins out of my hair and unwound it from a French braid. After changing into a more comfortable summer dress, I sat at my dressing table and stared at my reflection. I was giving myself a pep talk. So far, things weren't going as terribly as I had thought. Kenrick still wasn't willing to share much with me, but he had opened up a little bit. At least now I knew he was capable of talking without being a complete jerk all the time.

"Be brave," I told myself. "Don't give up. You wouldn't have given in so easily, either. Just be patient."

I stood up with a deep breath and marched to the door, flinging it open wide. I had my fiercest, most determined face on as I went to dinner. But the minute I sat down across the table from Kenrick, I started to get frazzled and nervous again. He didn't seem quite as angry as he usually did, but he definitely wasn't smiling. He fiddled with his food, pushing it around on his plate without eating much.

Granted, I wasn't very hungry either. But seeing that he was so upset made me lose my appetite altogether. Every course seemed to take an eternity, and when dinner was finally over, he wouldn't even look me in the eyes as he turned to leave.

I returned to my room again feeling as miserable as ever. I flopped onto the bed and stared up at the embroidered purple canopy. No matter how I racked my brain, I couldn't think of what to do. I didn't know him well enough to know how to cheer him up. I couldn't just go knocking on his door without a good reason. He might get the wrong idea.

It must have been hours before I finally gave up trying to think of an excuse to knock on his door. I stood up, intending on changing into a nightgown and giving it a rest until morning. Then I noticed a flash of light outside the window.

There was a broad, beautiful stone patio behind the mansion that stretched out towards one of the snowmelt lakes. It was the perfect place for relaxing and enjoying the sun, and a portion of the stone steps even led down into the water for swimming. Although at this time of year, the water was bound to be freezing—not that the cold bothered me, anyway.

Kenrick was standing on the patio, dressed in plain clothes again. He didn't even have any shoes on his feet. He was playing with a little bit of flame, making it dance from hand to hand. It was subtle, and probably not something any of the servants would have noticed. After all, it was very late. Most likely everyone else was sound asleep.

Watching him use his power made a smile spread across my face. Suddenly, I had the perfect idea. I hurried down the steps and out the back door, not even bothering to put my own slippers on. When I burst through the glass doors onto the patio, Kenrick spun around with a look of alarm. The flames hovering over his palm vanished into a whisp of smoke.

"No!" I called out to him. "Don't stop. I want to see what you can do."

Kenrick stared at me like I was out of my mind. He scowled dangerously, and shook his head. "Absolutely not. Why are you always spying on me?"

"I wasn't. Not intentionally." I stopped in front of him. I was so out of breath I had to lean against the patio's stone railing. "I saw the light. Please, don't stop. Do it again."

"You're crazy," he fumed. "I can't. Someone might see."

"Who? It's just us out here. You want to practice. I know you do. It was just the same for me. I couldn't wait to break free and see what I was capable of." I smiled up at him, glancing all around. Everything was dark and still. Even the water was so calm it was like a pool of stars, reflecting the night sky.

Kenrick crossed his thick arms stubbornly, glaring back down at me like he wasn't going to budge.

"Fine. If you won't, then I will." I taunted, turning my back. I started down the steps towards the inky black water. It definitely looked unsettling, all that dark water only dotted with a few stars. But I wasn't afraid. I knew what I could do.

Kenrick didn't, though. He seized my arm to stop me. "What are you doing? It's dangerous to swim at night. And that water is probably freezing."

He smirked at him. "Haven't you been paying attention? Freezing is what I do."

I pulled his arm as hard as I could. Sure, I was half his size, and probably less than half his weight, but it was enough to throw him off balance. He came stumbling down the steps with me, and out onto the water. The shimmering water turned to ice as soon as my feet touched the surface. The ice spread, stretching out with my will to cover every inch of the lake.

Kenrick was so surprised he let go of me. He stood there, looking petrified that the ice might break. I couldn't help but giggle as he started inching back towards the shore.

"No you don't!" I skated towards him on my bare feet, pivoting around him and putting my hands against his back to steer him back out onto the lake. "Come on! It's fun!"

"Not fun," he growled at me as I gave him a big push that sent him wobbling a few feet away until he finally glided to a stop.

I drew more of my power through my fingers, weaving a beautiful canopy of ice around us like our own private skating rink. The ceiling was open to the starry sky, lattices of woven icicles hanging like sparkling chandeliers in the silver moonlight. Making beautiful things brought my soul to life, and I couldn't keep from smiling.

I skated in a circle around Kenrick, beaming at him again. "Your turn. Show me the magic!"

He rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "This is ridiculous."

I skated to a stop in front of him. "What's wrong with being ridiculous every now and then?"

"Someone might see," he repeated.

"Like who?"

For a moment, we just stood there staring at one another. It was like a silent battle of wills, as though we were testing one another to see who was more stubborn. Finally, he made a growling, groaning noise and shook his head. "Fine! Fine, if it'll get you to leave me alone."

I watched him close his eyes for a moment, like he was trying to clear his thoughts. He spread his hands out wide, and smacked them together, pushing his palms against one another. The space between his hands began to glow brightly with warm, yellow light.

Kenrick drew his hands apart again, slowly, and his palms were gleaming like searing hot embers. He had that strange little smirk on his lips again as he started to use his fingers to paint in the air, leaving streaks of light like brushstrokes. He painted the shapes of birds, and as soon as he took his hand away, they started to move.

I gasped, watching as the fiery shapes of the birds came to life and fluttered towards the sky on wings made of light. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Kenrick painted more birds, swans and sparrows that spread their wings and flew around us before whisking away towards the heavens. He painted fish and dolphins that swam through the air, chasing one another playfully. He painted couples dancing, and they twirled around us on the ice like we were standing inside a music box made of light.

"Watch this," he laughed, smiling from ear to ear as he drew a few strange symbols and then cupped his hands around them, mashing them together into a ball. Then he drew back, winding up, and threw them up into the air with all his might. The ball of light streaked away like a shooting star. Just when I thought it was gone, color exploded into the sky like a firework, sending out streamers of sparks in every direction. Embers fell around us, fizzling as soon as they touched the ground. It looked like the stars were melting right out of the night sky. It took my breath away.

Kenrick turned to look at me with the light of his power glowing over face. His smile was so warm, and his eyes were shining like candlelit emeralds. He stretched a hand out towards me, calling a bit of red flame that danced and hovered right over his palm.

I bit my lip and moved closer, cupping my hands around his. I poured a bit of my power into his hand, too. The blue hue of my ice magic swirled around his, and the two colors danced together until he closed his palm.

Then he touched my face.

My heart started to beat wildly as I looked up into his eyes, realizing for the first time how close we were standing. His warm fingers brushed my cheek and lifted my chin. I couldn't resist warmth like his.

Kenrick kissed me deeply. He pulled me into his embrace, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I held onto him as my knees began to feel weak. When he finally pulled back, I couldn't speak. I knew I was blushing like crazy.

"What are we going to do now?" I finally managed to whisper.

He combed a hand through my hair and cupped my face gently. "I'm going to marry you, no matter what it takes."

**CHAPTER FOUR**

THE next day, our kingdom tour plans were ruined by an unusually late snowstorm that forced us to stay at the mansion. The servants were flustered because the mansion hadn't been stocked with enough food to last more than a few days. They were probably a little annoyed with me, but it didn't matter. I wanted to spend more time with Kenrick without anyone—namely his father— breathing down our necks.

After breakfast, we put on our most normal-looking clothes and went out into the snow. Of course, I wasn't cold. Even though he was only wearing a light cloak, Kenrick insisted he wasn't either.

"You're asking a fire sorcerer if he's cold? That's hilarious." He chuckled and gave me a roguish smile.

"I guess it is," I laughed with him. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Kenrick arched a brow. "Aren't we a little old for that?"

I molded a snowball in my hand and threw it at him, hitting him squarely in the side of the head. "You're never too old for snowmen! Or snowball fights!"

"That's not fair! No using your powers!" He declared as he started making his own snowball. It was the sloppiest, saddest looking snowball I'd ever seen. It basically self destructed as soon as he threw it.

We built a snowman and explored around the mansion, throwing snowballs whenever we thought the other person wasn't looking. Once, he caught one of mine in mid air and melted it with a blast of his fire. It surprised me so much it made me scream, and he got a good laugh out of that.

When we came inside, it was nearly dinnertime. We sat in the parlor, playing with a chessboard I had made out of ice. The servants kept coming through the room to offer us something warm to drink and add more logs to the fire. They were baffled that even when there was nothing much more than ash and cinders left in the hearth, the flames still roared. Their confusion put a mischievous little grin on Kenrick's lips.

"I wish I had gotten to know you before this," I said as I moved a chess piece across the board. "Maybe things would have been different for both of us."

"Maybe," he agreed. He was rubbing his chin, staring at the game like he was contemplating his next move. "My mother was the one who was so insistent about us getting married. She first suggested it. I wonder if she knew you had powers, too."

I studied him carefully. "She was the one who protected you, wasn't she? She helped you hide it from your father?"

Kenrick swallowed uncomfortably. He looked up, and I saw the answer in eyes before he even said a word. "She was a sorceress, too. She had hidden it from everyone all her life. She could make things grow the same way you can freeze them. She said she had known the risk when she married my father and got pregnant. For someone to be born with powers, one of their parents must be a sorcerer. So she knew there was a good chance her children would be born with powers, too."

Those words hit my heart like daggers of ice. Did that mean one of my parents had been hiding their power, too? I struggled with that information for a moment. I didn't see how it could be true. If one of my parents had powers, surely they would have told me . . . right?

"She stayed with my dad, though I was never sure why. I was always terrified of him, especially after she got sick. She told me he wasn't ready to see what I could do. She said I had to keep it hidden from everyone, but one day I would be able to change things. She said I would be the light that finally broke through the darkness." He spoke quietly, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms nervously. "I've been waiting for years to find the courage and the right time to tell him. Until now, I never knew it was possible for someone like us to have a normal life. But seeing you with your sister, looking happy and peaceful, it's given me some hope."

"The magic doesn't have to control you," I reminded him. "It doesn't define who you are."

"My father thinks it does." Kenrick's expression grew dark. "A long time ago, there was a powerful sorcerer who could manipulate the darkness. He did terrible, wicked things, and no one could stop him. The story goes that a brave prince finally killed him, but by then the kingdom was terrified of something like that happening again. Magic was outlawed. Anyone guilty of being a sorcerer was to be exiled, imprisoned, or put to death—depending on how dangerous they were. You can imagine what everyone would think of a power like mine. Fire? My father would have me killed immediately."

I reached out to take his hand. "It doesn't have to be that way. After we marry, you'll be the new king. Then you change those laws. We can help Nordenvale heal, and we can do it together."

Kenrick squeezed my hand. "I want that. I really do. But my father will never approve of our marriage now that he knows you're a sorceress."

I couldn't help but smile at him as he brought my hand to his lips and kissed my fingers. "We don't need his approval. The deal has already been made. It was sealed with my parents' deaths; no one can change it unless both sides are in agreement." I slipped my hand around to lightly touch his cheek. "And I'm never letting you go."

He gave me a sad, almost distant smile. It scared me, because it was like he was saying goodbye without actually speaking the words. "He can't keep us from marrying, but he can refuse to give me the throne. He can exile us both. I would never be able to go back to Nordenvale. I'd never see my home again."

Selfishly, I wanted to tell him it didn't matter. Why should it? He could live in Arendelle. He could be king here and never go back. But I tried my best to see it from his perspective. I tried to imagine what I would do if I were in his place—being told I couldn't go back home ever again. And then I understood.

"We'll talk to him together," I promised, and kissed his cheek. "Whatever happens, I'll be right here beside you."

A few hours after we retired to our separate rooms, I decided to sit in the sauna. My nerves were frazzled from thinking about what would happen when we returned to the castle. All my worries and fears made me tense. I wanted to relax a little, so I gathered up a clean towel, braided my hair, and pinned it up into a messy bun. Stepping into my slippers, I walked as quietly as I could past Kenrick's door on my way down the hall.

There were still a few servants hurrying about, finishing up the daily chores. One of them stopped me to see if I wanted anything while I was in the sauna. I smiled, thanked her, and asked if she'd bring me something to drink. It would be nice to sip on something chilly while I sat in the steam. The servant girl hurried off, and I made my way down to the sauna by myself.

The changing room was empty and quiet, lit only by a few jasmine oil candles. The smell soothed me immediately. It made me eager to get into the sauna and let the hot steam melt my worries away. I changed out of my clothes and wrapped a towel around my body. I was so eager, I tossed my dress onto the back of a chair outside the door and hurried inside the sauna.

I slammed the door excitedly as I stepped into the steam-filled room. I must have shut it a little too hard, because I heard something clatter loudly outside. It sounded an awful lot like a chair falling over. I went to open the door again, but it wouldn't budge. I rattled the handle. I pushed on the door. I even kicked it, but it didn't move an inch.

Wiping away the steam from the small window on the door, I peered outside. I could barely see the chair I'd thrown my dress on. It was leaning over sideways, wedged right against the knob.

The door was pinned shut.

"You did not just lock us in here," a voice growled behind me suddenly.

I screamed and spun around, clapping a hand over my mouth as soon as I saw who it was.

Kenrick was standing in the sauna . . . with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

I couldn't help it. I stared at him. I kept my mouth covered to keep from screaming at him again, but I _stared_. His thickly muscled body was coated in a sheen of fresh sweat. His wavy, black hair was sticking to his forehead and neck. I'd thought he was good-looking before, of course. With chiseled features like his, who wouldn't? But right then, I noticed something else: Anna was absolutely right. He really was gorgeous. Sweaty, mostly naked, and gorgeous.

"Tell me you didn't just trap us in here," he repeated. He didn't even seem worried about the fact that we were both basically naked.

"I-I . . ." No matter how I tried, I couldn't get the words out. My face was burning, but it wasn't from the steam.

Kenrick put one of his big hands on top of my head and steered me out of the way, moving me like one of the chess pieces on our game board. He started beating on the door and pushing on the handle, using more strength as he got more and more frustrated. It didn't help, though. The door was stuck and it was definitely my fault.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" He shouted, beating on the door again. "Is anyone out there?!"

"I didn't see anyone," I managed to whimper through my hand. "But there's a servant coming to bring me a drink. She'll see the door, won't she?"

He glanced at me over his brawny, bare shoulder. I couldn't tell if he was furious with me or genuinely worried about being trapped in the sauna all night until someone realized we were missing. "Seriously, who does this?"

I finally took my hand away from my mouth. "I didn't do it on purpose! I wouldn't have come in at all if I'd known you were in here!"

"Right," he snorted and rolled his eyes. It put flurries of excitement in my stomach when he looked at me like that. He stood with his back against the door, his thick arms crossed over his chest.

I just tried as hard as I could not to make it obvious that I was noticing every little detail of his broad, bare chest. "How was I supposed to know you were in here? Your clothes weren't outside!"

"I let one of the servants take them for cleaning," he said. His deep green eyes studied me carefully. Slowly, the one of the corners of his mouth started to curl into a half-smirk. "Why are you so red?"

"It's hot in here," I answered quickly. Maybe too quickly.

His smirk was growing wider by the second. "You're embarrassed to see me in a towel, aren't you?" He laughed and uncrossed his arms. Then he took a step towards me.

I took a reactive step backwards, and my face started burning even more. My heart started to beat faster. "I am not!"

"Wow. That was the most unconvincing answer I've ever heard," he chuckled, and took another step. Before I knew it, he had backed me up against the warm, wooden wall of the sauna. I gripped my towel against my chest, just to make sure it didn't fall.

"You know, in a few days we'll be married. So we'll have to get use to seeing each other." He leaned down towards me, resting his arm on the wall beside my head. His face was incredibly close. I could feel his breath against my cheeks. "You don't have to be scared of me."

"I'm not scared." I forced myself look at him, but I couldn't keep my hand from shaking slightly as I reached out to touch to his chest. I was just trying to prove my point, but his skin was so warm under my fingers.

He made a deep, growling sound and slowly closed his eyes.

I jerked my hand away quickly. Immediately, I started to panic and think of the old days when I wasn't sure how to control my power. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't," he murmured. When he opened his eyes again, he started to smile. He took my hand and pressed it back against his chest. I could feel his heartbeat against my palm. I couldn't be sure, but it seemed a bit fast. Almost as if he were nervous, too. "Your hands are so cold. It feels good."

Kenrick leaned in closer. He slipped an arm around my waist, suddenly pulling me in closer. He was so abrupt, so forceful. At first, it had been one of the things I disliked about him the most. If you didn't know better, you'd think he was just impulsive and rude. But now his touch made my toes tingle with excitement. His lips brushed mine. My pulse raced. My arms slipped around his neck again, and I ran my fingers through his thick, soft hair.

Then the door burst open.

The servant girl I'd met in the hallway suddenly rushed in. As soon as she saw us, she blushed as red as a cherry. "You're majesties! I'm so sorry I saw the chair and door and I . . . I . . ."

"You can go," Kenrick finished for her.

She didn't argue, or even say another word. The servant girl turned and ran out of the sauna.

"That was mortifying," I sighed. I'd never been more embarrassed in my life. I covered my face with a hand and leaned against the wall again, wishing I could just melt into the floor. "You know, I came here to get some relief from stress."

Kenrick loomed over me again. He slid an arm around my shoulders, pulling me against him again and grasping the back of my neck with one of his strong hands. "Well, maybe I can do something about that."

"Oh really?" I managed to smile teasingly. "I'm pretty sure you are the main reason I'm stressed in the first place."

"Then it's only fair that I should try to fix it." He kissed me fiercely. My stomach did a frantic back flip. I closed my eyes. Then all I heard was the sound of the sauna door shutting again, his deep growling breaths, and my own heart pounding wildly in my ears.

The ride back to the castle seemed unbearably short. But I couldn't justify holding my whole kingdom hostage just so I could spend a few more snow days with Kenrick, no matter how much I wanted to. There was so much to be done, and while I felt braver and more optimistic about facing the king, I was still worried about whether or not Kenrick would be able to stand up to his father.

As we rode side-by-side, my gaze kept wandering back to him. He looked so noble, so strong. But beneath that there was a raging fire, and I found myself drawn to him like a moth. It made me realize just how drastically my opinion of him had changed in such a short amount of time. I loved him. And I didn't want anyone to cause him pain ever again.

The trumpets sounded as we rode over the long stone bridge that led up to the castle. The gates opened wide to welcome us, and more citizens were gathered in the courtyard to welcome us home. On the front steps, I saw my sister and the king of Nordenvale waiting. Anna was standing on her tiptoes, trying to see over all the people who crowded around us. We smiled and waved as the royal guards began clearing a path for us.

As I climbed down from my horse, I felt a pair of familiar strong hands grasp my waist. It made me blush, and I looked back at Kenrick just in time to see him give me a reassuring smile.

He leaned into my ear as he helped me down from the saddle and started to whisper. "Let me handle this. If my father wants to be angry with someone, let it be with me. I don't want to drag you and your sister into this."

I nodded, but I didn't like it. I wanted to think that we were in this together. But more than that, I wanted him to know that I would be standing right beside him just in case something went wrong. He wasn't in this fight alone.

As we walked through the crowds of well-wishing citizens, Kenrick took my hand and carefully guided it around his arm. It made the ladies around us scream with delight, and they bathed us with even more compliments. I didn't let go of him until I saw Anna running out to meet us. She was smiling brightly, coming towards us like a whirlwind. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I was about to choke to death when she finally let me go and started hugging Kenrick the same way. He blushed dark red and looked at me helplessly, like he expected me to save him. I laughed and shook my head; he was on his own.

The only one not smiling and hugging was the King of Nordenvale. He stood on the steps, looking very upset as the three of us approached. I decided that if I was going to go into this situation feeling empowered, it was best to be myself entirely. It also made the citizens of Arendelle excited because they knew what would happen when I turned around asked them, "Are you ready?"

I waved a hand, sending a shower of flurries into the air that sparkled and glimmered. I raised beautiful pillars of ice all around the courtyard, and lifted my skirt just enough to stamp a foot upon the ground. Frost began to climb my gown, sparkling up my legs, waist, body, and arms with an exhilarating chill. That feeling always put a confident grin on my face, and I spread my arms wide as my gown took form.

But this wasn't just any gown. I poured more of my magic into every detail, making it as pure white as freshly fallen snow, with a bodice that sparkled like diamonds and a long train adorned with the glistening patterns of snowflakes. The sleeves were white and translucent, mirroring the patterns of the train. I added one final touch, just a little something new. I felt more entitled to it now that I was comfortable with my place as queen. It was a crown; a tiara made entirely of white and blue ice. A swirl of my fingers and it formed, fitting into my hair perfectly.

"Oh, Elsa." Anna said breathlessly. "Is that a new dress?"

I smiled at her. "Well. I do need a wedding dress, don't I?"

"No!" Kenrick's father roared suddenly. The whole crowd went silent at the sound of his voice. Everyone stared at him, baffled at the way he scowled at his son. "I forbid it! You will not bring that _witch_ to Nordenvale! Not while I'm still breathing!"

"How dare you! My sister isn't a witch!" Anna barked angrily. She didn't miss a beat, and I had to grab her arm to keep her from saying anything else.

"Father, please listen to me," Kenrick started to speak calmly. "We need to talk about this. Nordenvale can't keep persecuting sorcerers. We can't keep letting one person's past mistakes dictate our future. Things have to change . . . and it will start with my wedding. I'm going to marry Elsa, as we agreed. I love her."

"Fool!" The king roared. "That woman has turned your brain. She has you under some kind of spell!"

"Father," Kenrick snarled suddenly, drawing his hands up and calling forth a burst of flame in each palm that roared for several seconds before dissipating into smoke. "No one controls me."

Everyone, including the king, gasped loudly. Then there was complete silence. All eyes were trained upon the Prince of Nordenvale . . . who had just revealed himself as a sorcerer.

"It's passed down in families." Kenrick spoke firmly as he glared at his father. "My mother—your wife—was a sorceress, too. She died and took her secret to the grave, but it was her wish that I wouldn't have to spend my life hiding like that. She wanted you to understand. We aren't all guilty of the same crimes."

The king was looking pasty, like he might faint suddenly. For an instant, I dared to hope that he might change his mind. Surely he wouldn't harm his own son. But I didn't understand how deeply the people of Nordenvale feared magic.

"Arrest him," the king commanded, pointing to his guards. "Take him to the ship immediately."

"Kenrick!" I reached for his arm, but he shook me off quickly.

"Don't, Elsa. Please." He wouldn't take his eyes off his father as he spoke. "It's his right. He's my king, after all. If I fight him, I'll only be proving his point."

My heart broke to hear those words. I stared at him in horror. Tears stung my eyes, and it hurt just to breathe. I had only just found him, a man that I loved and wanted to spend my life with. I couldn't lose him like this.

The guards moved in nervously, like they expected Kenrick to attack them. But he didn't. Instead, he offered his hands freely, and they locked shackles around his wrists. All the while, he kept looking at his father.

"We're finished here." The king spat in his rage. "Nordenvale will have no further communications of any kind with Arendelle."

They were starting for the castle gates. It seemed over. Kenrick wasn't fighting back. He wouldn't even look back at me as the guards led him away like a prisoner. My knees felt weak, and I leaned against Anna. It was all I could do to keep from using my power, from sealing the gates with six feet of ice or freezing the whole fjord to keep them from taking him away. But he'd asked me not to. I couldn't go against his wishes like that.

Anna embraced me. I could hardly stand to watch as they took him away. It was purely by chance that I happened to look up at the king one last time—the man who was robbing me of my wedding day. In that instant, he looked back at me, too. Our eyes met from half the courtyard away, but there was no mistaking what I saw.

The King of Nordenvale gave me one last vicious, satisfied smile . . . and his eyes turned completely black.

A cold chill tingled down my spine. It was the first time a sensation like that had ever bothered me.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

IT only lasted a single second. One instant the king's eyes were a normal shade of blue, then suddenly they turned as black as pitch. I blinked, just to be sure I wasn't imaging it, but they were already back to normal again. Something rose within me. Call it rage or revelation, but no one could stop me as I broke away from Anna and started after him.

"Elsa! What are you doing?!" Anna cried after me.

"Get everyone inside immediately," I told her. "Hurry!"

As people began to rush about, I thrust my hands towards the gates, summoning my power to bring forth powerful gusts of frigid wind. I built a pair of my own gates made of solid ice that I was sure no sword would break.

It stopped the king and his company dead in their tracks. They all turned to look back at me. Even Kenrick looked surprised as he saw me walking after them.

The wind swirled around me, catching in my hair and the long train of my wedding dress. I raised another hand, pointing straight at the king. I sent a burst of jagged ice directly at him.

Kenrick shouted at me to stop, but I could barely hear him over the wind. It was too late. I couldn't turn back now; everyone had to know the truth.

The ice howled towards the king, who looked stunned and terrified at first. He raised his arms like he was going to cover his face, and everyone cringed for the inevitable. Well—everyone except me. I knew he wouldn't let himself be struck.

And I was right.

My wall of ice stopped just a foot short of him with a concussive sound. Darkness and a pungent smell like sulfur filled the air. When the smoke cleared, The king stood on the other side, completely unharmed. But he wasn't the king anymore. With his true power now exposed, the wicked sorcerer's disguise was melting away, too. The form of an innocent, old king faded, and the person left behind was terrifying to behold

He was a horribly ugly man, tall and leering with a vicious, evil grin. Darkness ebbed from him like foul black flames, sticking to everything like tar and burning anything it touched like acid. "So, you figured it out. Very clever, little girl. You're quite powerful, too. But I've been playing this game a lot longer than you have." He raised a hand to cast his magic again, trying to attack me with a burst of darkness.

A plume of flames interrupted his attack. From beside him, Kenrick had broken free of his chains. That is to say, he had _melted_ them off. His eyes smoldered like embers as he reared back, catching the dark sorcerer off guard and punching him across the face.

"You!" He roared, "All this time, I've called you father!"

"Don't be stupid, boy. I am your father." The sorcerer laughed maniacally as he collected himself, wiping away some blood from his nose. "Did you really think you got your power from your mother? She might have been a sorceress, but no one can compare to me. Not even you."

The two started to fight. Flames and darkness met in the air, filling it with smoke and the force of their power. I dove into fight at Kenrick's side, not even thinking twice about my own safety. Our powers intertwined, fire and ice danced tin the air, and we struck together as the old sorcerer threw wave after wave of putrid darkness at us.

Even with two of us on one side, it quickly became clear that we were vastly outmatched. The sorcerer was so much stronger, and much more disciplined. Over time, his power must have grown more powerful. He struck with such force; it left me reeling whenever our energies met. It took both of us to counter every one of his attacks. Beside me, I could see the color beginning to drain from Kenrick's face. He was even less experienced than I was. I knew he wouldn't last much longer.

The dark sorcerer must have noticed our attacks growing weaker by the moment. He began toying with us. "I've waited a hundred years, deceived those petty commoners, all for my chance at Nordenvale's throne. They sent their prince to save them, like a lamb to the slaughter. They honestly believed he would return victorious! It was impossibly easy to take his place. The darkness, you see, it so changeable. I can become whatever I desire. Becoming a heroic prince was the easiest change I ever made. And all those stupid peasants believed it."

A twist of his wrist called forth five huge, dog-shaped shadows. They snarled at us, their eyes glowing like bottomless bogfires as their bodies dripped with that awful black tar. The encircled us, each one as big as a bear, snapping their teeth and awaiting the command to attack.

"Purging the whole kingdom of any potential rivals became my new hobby," the sorcerer mused, smiling fondly at his newly made pets. "It was so easy, turning all of Nordenvale against any form of magic. Those fools! They practically handed their kingdom over to me on a silver platter. They really think you can just banish that kind of power with petty laws. They think we can be defeated with mere swords and spears. They don't understand beings like us—we were destined to be worshipped like gods!"

As the shadow hounds circled us, looking for an opportunity to strike, I glanced sideways at Kenrick. He was breathing hard, and his forehead glistened with sweat. I could see his hands shaking. He was fading fast.

. . . or so I thought.

"I can't keep it in much longer," he said. "You have to go. Save yourself and protect your sister. I'm not sure what will happen when I lose control."

"You've been holding back all this time?" I was stunned. He looked so strained; I just assumed he was exhausting himself. "Kenrick, I'll be fine! Just let it go!"

He flashed me a worried look. "But if something happens to you I'll—"

"You don't have a choice. Stop worrying about me." I glared at him. "Do it."

Kenrick's eyes looked deeply into mine. I could see all his worry, all his fear, as clearly as if it were my own. He didn't want to hurt me. He didn't want to bring danger to anyone else. He was still afraid of his own power. But what we needed right now was his fire. It was just like his mother had predicted. Kenrick had to light up the darkness.

As he got to his feet again and began to spread his arms wide, I turned and fled towards the castle and out of the line of fire. If me being close to him made Kenrick too afraid to try using his true power, then I needed to take myself out of the equation. Behind me, I heard some of the shadow hounds begin chasing me. They snarled and snapped at the train of my dress. I flung a cluster of ice-daggers at one of the creatures, hitting it in the face. It yelped and stopped, beginning to dissolve into black smoke. But the others just kept coming.

The hounds moved as fast as the wind. I couldn't outrun them. No one can outrun the darkness. As soon as the castle doors were just within my reach, a wall of blackness rose up before me. It twisted and curled, diving towards me and splitting off into a dozen tentacles. It was like a hydra. For every one of the foul, reeking tentacles I blasted with my icy powers, two more rose to take its place.

Suddenly, I felt one of them wrap around my ankle. Then another snaked around my arm. They snagged all around me, tangling me up until I couldn't move at all. They dragged me to my knees, and I struggled with all my might until I felt one of the tentacles squeeze around my neck like a boa constrictor.

I gasped for breath. I couldn't even scream. Looking across the courtyard, I could see Kenrick still fighting with the shadow hounds. The dark sorcerer looked on with a taunting smirk. He wasn't even trying. He was just toying with us like children.

"You've got guts, boy," the sorcerer laughed as he watched his son fight. "But not enough power to threaten me. Not even your bride stands a chance now, and she's far more skilled than you."

Kenrick was fighting with all his strength. He burned through two of the shadow hounds as they lunged at him. But as soon as his father mentioned me, he was distracted. His eyes darted in my direction, and his face went pale with panic when he saw that I'd been caught.

My vision started to blur as I fought for every bit of air I could get. Every time I tried to take a breath, the tentacle of darkness around my throat squeezed even harder. I choked. The world started to turn gray.

"Elsa!" Kenrick reached towards me, and his eyes literally began to burn. They turned as red as coals, and glowed like crackling flames. "Let her go!"

The dark sorcerer sneered. "Surrender, and I'll consider it."

I saw Kenrick's eyes blazing as he stared at me, but I was losing consciousness. As the world faded to black around me, I heard him answer, "Fine. I'll do whatever you want. Just please, don't hurt her."

I awoke in a dark but familiar place. It was a small stone cell. Moonlight poured in through the narrow window, past iron bars. The last time I'd awoken in the castle dungeon, it had been at the command of Prince Hans. Now, I could only imagine I was here because Kenrick had made some bargain for my life.

I sat up and touched my neck where my skin felt sore from being choked. That's when I noticed the chains on my wrists. Iron shackles were locked around both my arms and ankles, and the chains clattered noisily as I tugged on them.

"Elsa? Are you all right?" A voice called out to me through the darkness. I knew it was my sister right away. She was whispering, but it sounded like she was very close by.

"Anna! Where are you? What happened?" I whispered back.

Something clattered on the iron door to my cell. I heard clinking noises, and suddenly the lock popped open. The door swung in, and I almost fainted with relief. Anna was there with Olaf and Kristoff. My little snowman friend had used his carrot nose to pick the lock.

They rushed in, pushing the door just enough so that it looked like it was closed. Anna hugged me tightly, burying her face against my shoulder for a moment. "I was so afraid he'd done something terrible to you."

"What's going on? Where's Kenrick?" I grasped her shoulders and held her back long enough to get some answers.

Kristoff was standing by the door, guarding it with an iron frying pan in one hand. Maybe he hadn't been able to find a better weapon. When I asked about Kenrick, he glanced at me and his expression was sad. "Something's wrong with him. It's like that sorcerer possessed him somehow. And he did the same thing to all the castle guards. They're eyes turned black, and now they don't act like they even know us. That sorcerer has taken over the whole castle by force. There's hounds and monsters made of darkness roaming the halls in packs."

"They've been trying to catch us. We were barely able to sneak down here," Anna chimed in. "Oh, Elsa. What are we going to do? At this rate, he'll take over all of Arendelle . . . and Kenrick will help him do it!"

"They're planning to execute you in the morning. We don't have much time. We can escape now and head for the north mountain, where you have the advantage." Kristoff urged.

Suddenly, something inside me snapped. Hearing all of that at once, realizing that someone was trying to take my kingdom away from me, it filled me with a rage as bitter and cold as the heart of a glacier. Lifting up my wrists and letting my power swell. I had broken shackles like these before. I could do it again.

I flexed my powers, feeling the wonderful cold surge through every inch of my body. The iron shackles around my wrists cracked apart as I forced ice into the locks and broke them. They clattered to the floor of the prison cell and I stepped over them.

Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf stared at me in wide-eyed surprise.

I glared at the door and squared my shoulders. "This is _my_ castle. I already have the advantage." I snapped. "Kristoff, take my sister and get as far away as you can."

"But, Elsa!" Anna started to protest. She squeezed my arm desperately. "I won't leave you to face this alone!"

"You don't have a choice," I reminded her. "This is a matter of magic. And I'm going to take back what's rightfully mine. I won't be able to focus if I'm worrying something might happen to you."

Kristoff nodded. He understood. He took Anna's arm and they began running out of the cell. I waited until I heard their footsteps fade to glance back down to Olaf. He hadn't moved from where he stood next to me, twirling his carrot nose sheepishly.

"I'm staying with you, Elsa," he said.

I smiled and patted his frosty head. "Good. There's something I need you to do. But first, you need a little makeover. Now, hold still."

Drawing more of my power around him, I started to change him. More snow. More ice. I'd made a snow monster once, and I knew I could do it again. Olaf grew larger and larger, until he barely fit inside my cell. He looked rather like my marshmallow guardian from before. Well, except for the carrot nose.

"Ooh! Look at me!" He cackled. "I've put on a little weight. I need to work out more."

I stood back and nodded with approval. "You look just fine, Olaf. Do you think you can cause a little distraction for me?"

He clapped his giant ice hands excitedly. "Oh! Oh! I can definitely do that!"

**CHAPTER SIX**

OLAF was running through the halls of my castle like a giant abominable snowman, yelling in his booming voice, "My name is Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

I couldn't blame the guards for scattering like frightened rabbits at the sight of him. It was terrifying, in a hilarious kind of way. But he was the perfect distraction while I made my escape from the dungeon.

I ran through the castle as fast as I could, making my way to the throne room. It seemed like the closer I got, the darker things became. Even though there was moonlight in the air outside, not a single ray seemed to make it through the windows. My beautiful castle, the place I loved and had grown up in, now felt like an ominous black cave.

It made me absolutely furious.

Behind me, I suddenly heard a chorus of angry growls. I knew that sound all too well by now. I stopped, turning to face four shadow hounds that were running at full speed after me. Their black fangs dripped with darkness, and their bogfire eyes flickered with rage.

"I know that trick already." I raised a hand to the creatures, and flung a series of ice daggers at them. I threw wave after wave, faster than I'd ever been able to before. One by one, the hounds fell as I struck them in the heart. I watched as the hounds pitched and yelped, melting and changing before my eyes. It gave me an idea.

If that dark sorcerer could use his power to possess others, perhaps I could do the same. So I pooled more power around them, willing them to change. My ice power consumed them like a glittering white mist, transforming the hounds into something of my own creation. When the sparkling mist cleared, a pack of white wolves made entirely of ice stood in their place. Frost wolves. They stared at me with blue eyes that glowed like stars, and I smiled approvingly. "Good dogs. Now, go and help Olaf!"

They sent up a chorus of eerie howls as they turned and ran away into the castle, leaving a trail of frost on the floor behind them. I glanced down at my hands. The realization that, even after all this time, I still didn't truly understand what I was capable of made my stomach do a nervous back flip.

When I looked back up again, I took in a sharp breath as I met my father's gaze. The portrait of my parents was hanging on the wall right before me. I studied his face for a moment, seeing it in a way I never had before. My father's eyes—had they always looked so frightened? Why had he always put himself between my mother and me, as though he could somehow shield her from my power if things got out of control? Why had he never seemed afraid of what I could do? Why had he been so sure I could learn to control it?

I knew why. My father had been a sorcerer, too. It was the only explanation that made sense to me now. He'd known what I would be capable of, that my silly tricks as a child were only the beginning. He had known it all, and never said a word about it. He had hidden his power from the world, just like Kenrick and his mother, and he'd wanted me to do the same.

_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show. _

Slowly, I clenched my hands into fists and turned towards my throne room. No more hiding. Not for anyone, ever again. It was time to tear down the veil of fear keeping sorcerers cowering in the shadows. It was time to light up the dark.

My throne room was the darkest place of all. The doors stood open like a monster's gaping mouth. Inside, it was so dark I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face. Things seemed to move out of the corner of my eye, slithering through the darkness just out of sight. It felt like I was being watched. My skin prickled. My heart pounded.

"Have you come to try again?" The sorcerer's voice echoed through the room, as though it came from everywhere at once. "Your heroism is adorable, little queen. But it's useless, not to mention annoying. And here I thought I was being gracious by giving you one last night to live."

I felt something slither past my foot. It made me flinch in spite of myself. I couldn't even see what it was. I froze in place. Behind me, I heard the sound of the throne room doors closing with a low _boom_. I took a breath. I steeled my nerves.

"Everyone's afraid of the dark," the sorcerer hissed. "Even you. Afraid of what you can't see, of what might be standing right in front of you."

A spark lit up the blackness right in front of me so suddenly it made me stumble back. Kenrick stood there, looming like specter wrapped in shadows. He held a ball of flame in one hand. His eyes were as black as coal, leering at me but not recognizing me at all.

"Kenrick," I heard myself whimper his name.

He didn't even seem to hear me. He thrust a blast of fire in my direction, barely giving me time to raise a shield of ice to deflect it. The force of his attack pushed me backwards, making my feet slip along the marble floor.

At first, I was too shocked and heartbroken to respond. But just as quickly, I became enraged. I pushed back, calling the north wind to my hand and blasting him with my power. Our energies met explosively, igniting the dark with blue and red energy as we pressed our powers against one another.

Being under his father's control made Kenrick stronger than ever. He didn't hesitate or second-guess his moves as he fought me. He dropped to a knee, letting the wave of my ice surge past him, barely missing his shoulder. He spread his arms wide, calling forth flames that took the form of two long bullwhips. They snapped in the air, cracking and sizzling like bolts of lightning.

The sorcerer laughed wildly as we fought. In the glow of Kenrick's fire whips, I caught a glimpse of him sitting on my throne, wearing a king's golden crown on his head—my father's crown. His eyes flickered in the same way his shadow hounds did, like bogfires in the night.

He watched with cruel glee as Kenrick snapped his whips at me, forcing me to retreat until one of them snagged around my wrist. White-hot pain shot through my body. Suddenly, I was dragged to the floor.

"A little more, boy. Make her think about her arrogance." The sorcerer sneered joyfully.

The whips lashed. Each time they touched my skin, it was like being electrocuted. It hurt, and I couldn't help but scream. Finally, it stopped. The sound of heavy footsteps approached where I was left lying there on the floor. I could barely breathe.

Kenrick grabbed my neck in one of his powerful hands. He dragged me off the ground and held me at arms length. I could see his eyes. They were as black as pitch even under the glow of the fiery whips. But it wasn't him. I had to remind myself that as he bared his teeth at me like some kind of animal. The Kenrick I knew would never do this to me.

"It's okay," I rasped. His hold on my neck made it hard to speak. "This isn't your fault. I know you would never hurt me if you had a choice."

He didn't answer. But for an instant, I thought I saw his brow twitch slightly.

"End it!" The sorcerer roared behind us.

"I love you, Kenrick. So it's okay." I reached up to touch his hand, the one holding my neck. "I forgive you."

His scowl broke. Kenrick dropped me back to the floor, stumbling back and clawing at his own eyes. He yelled like he was in pain, falling to his knees. The fiery whips began to dissipate, fading into darkness again.

"You useless, insolent child!" The sorcerer bellowed again. I caught a glimpse of him in the failing light, storming towards Kenrick with a dagger of blackness in his hand. "I should have done away with you when I got rid of your mother. Fortunately, it's not a mistake I have to live with."

I screamed. The sorcerer drew back, standing over Kenrick like he was going to stab him in the back. My body was so weak from all the lashes of those fiery whips. I couldn't even get to my feet. I couldn't save him.

Suddenly, light bloomed in the darkness.

I gasped as I saw Kenrick move, spinning around to seize his father's arm before he could make that killing blow. Slowly, he rose from the floor, overpowering the dark sorcerer with that crushing strength I knew all too well.

"You know what it takes to break the darkness, father?" Kenrick said. His green eyes shimmered and seemed to glow against the gloom all around us. He called a simple burst of fire to his free hand. "One little spark."

Kenrick forced his hand against his father's chest—right over his heart.

White light burst into the air, filling every corner like the rising sun. It burned my eyes, and forced me to look away, but I could still hear the sorcerer. He howled with fury, screeched with pain, and little by little . . . his voice faded away.

And so did he.

When the light dimmed again, there was nothing left of the dark sorcerer but a golden crown that clattered to the floor.

The light softened, but it didn't fade away. It was coming from everywhere; pouring from the big windows in the throne room, and trickling down from the chandeliers overhead. It was like someone had pulled back invisible drapes to let the morning sun in.

Kenrick bent to pick up the crown. He held it for a moment, and I saw him glance at the throne. There was something so sad in his expression, like he was letting go of a dream. Then he let out a sigh.

A hand appeared in my face. At the other end of a long, strong arm was a smirk I'd grown to love. Kenrick helped me to my feet, and placed the crown in my hands.

"This is yours," he said. "Give it to someone you feel is worthy to be Arendelle's king."

I ran my thumbs over the beautiful golden crown. In it, I saw our reflections shimmering in the warm light. It made me smile to myself because now neither of us had that look of paralyzing fear in our eyes anymore. Those days were over.

I had to stand on my toes to place the crown on his head, nestling it into his unruly black curls. "There's only one person I want to be my king," I told him.

He looked confused. "But I—"

I pushed a finger against his lips to silence him. "—should shut up and kiss me before I change my mind."

That's exactly what he did. He grabbed my shoulders, and kissed me so deeply it made my toes curl.

"You're sure about this?" He pulled away long enough to ask, "You know what they say about playing with fire, right?"

I smirked back at him and grabbed the collar of his tunic, jerking him close enough that our noses touched. It made me laugh to see how he hard he blushed. "Some people are worth melting for."

**Fin**


End file.
